The Tale of the (Not So) Great Grey Wardens of Ferelden
by K2JC
Summary: So, you want to hear tales about heroism, eh? A boy destined to be a King? A fellowship sent to destroy the object that binds the spirit of the greatest evil of the realm. Something like that, yes? Well, too bad! This is a tale about IDIOTS who BARELY saved the world from the Fifth Blight. Trust me, I have a hard time believing it too, my friend. But nonetheless, it's true.


Chapter 1: The Tale Begins Part 1

"Wait!"

Everyone in Denerim's Alienage looked to the speaker and saw a young man in Chainmail approach the City Guards, halting them from placing the shackles around Kallian Tabris' wrists. The young man had black, unruly hair that was partially covering his left eye. His visible eye showed that his irises were dark brown in color. He had a strong jaw and a small stubble growing on his chin. He had a sword and shield strapped to his back while a different Longsword was sheathed and attached to his belt. From the looks of his armor, he was wearing a Chainmail made of Grey Iron. He was a couple of steps away from reaching them when he tripped over a rock and fell face first into the mud.

A few feet away stood a much older man and a younger looking woman who bore a resemblance with the young man. The older gentleman wore the Regalia of Weisshaupt commonly recognized as the armor of Grey Wardens. This variant, however, distinguishes this man as Commander of the Grey Wardens. He had a Red Steel Longsword and Red Steel Dagger strapped to his back. The young woman wore Heavy Chainmail made of Grey Iron. Black hair that was slightly similar to the young man but less unruly and partially covering her right eye instead of the left. Rather than brown eyes, the young woman had milky eyes. Most had mistaken her for being blind but that was far from the truth. She can see very clearly, more so than others. Strapped to her back was a Greatsword.

The older man rose an amused eyebrow while crossing his arms. The young woman, on the other hand, facepalmed and stomped over to the young man. She grabbed him by the arm and, with a surprising show of strength, pulled the much larger man to his feet. Said young man smiled sheepishly as he wiped the mud off his face.

"Sorry." He apologized before adopting a more serious expression "Captain, I'm afraid I can't let you throw this woman in jail for something she didn't do."

Kallian looked at him like he was an idiot, something she voiced out "Are you a fucking idiot? I just said I killed the Arl's son, his friends and his soldiers!"

The ebony haired young man blinked and scratched his cheek "Oh. Uh... why did you kill the Arl's son? I know he's a lecher and an ass but what did he do that made you run him through with a sword?"

"You wanna know, human?" Kallian's eyes were shadowed as she asked the question. The tone of her voice lost to the young man as he stared down at her innocently.

"Yes."

Before the guards or Elder Valendrian could stop her, Kallian grabbed the young man by the collar of his armor and pulled him down to her level. Her sky blue eyes burned with rage as she glared in the young man's own confused ones.

"The bastard crashed my wedding, killed one of the bridesmaids, his soldiers killed my fiancé and him and two of his friends took turns raping my cousin! You wanted to know why I killed him, right? There's your answer."

She let go and was immediately held at the arms by two of the guards. The young man stood straight and stared down at the Elf. Kallian simply glared back. The two continued for a few more moments before the young man turned to the Captain of the Guard.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with what she did. Vaughan deserved it."

"He may have deserved it but he is- was the son of the Arl. Killing him, no matter how justified, is still a crime punishable by death. I'm sorry, young man. But she will be shackled and caged until the Arl decides what manner of execution will be dealt." The Captain argued before turning towards the Alienage "This elf will remain in the dungeon until the Arl returns. The rest of you, return to your homes!"

"Captain." The Grey Warden soon joined them "A word, if you please?"

"What is it, Grey Warden? The situation is well under control, as you see."

"Be that as it may. I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's Right of Conscription. I remove this woman from your custody." The Grey Warden retorted with a commanding tone. His face set in a determined expression as he stepped forward. The young man and woman joined and flanked him, the latter crossing her arms and glaring at the guards as if daring them to argue back.

Kallian was shocked and looked up at the Warden "Wait? You can do that!?"

The young man from before blinked and looked at the Warden "You mean you can you could've conscripted us if we refused?"

The Warden, however, ignored them both.

"Son of a tied down- " The Captain cursed before stopping himself "Very well, Grey Warden; I cannot challenge your rights, but I'll ask one thing:" He pointed a finger at Kallian "Get this elf out of this city. Today."

"Agreed."

"Now, I need to get my men on the streets before this news hits. Move out!"

Kallian watched them go and stuck her tongue out. She could here Elder Valendrian sigh and mutter something about 'Troublemaker'. Obviously, it wasn't her he was muttering about but Soris. Yeah, definitely him. She was innocent as a newborn. Hehehe. Her musings were stopped when she felt a large hand on her shoulder and loomed to see it's owner was the Grey Warden.

"You're with me now. Say your goodbyes, and meet us if you're ready. We'll leave immediately." He stated before turning to the two humans he brought with him "Aedan, Elissa. With me."

"Wait, Duncan." The young woman, Elissa, didn't move as the other two left to wait by the Alienage Entrance "I need to find someone first."

"Very well, Elissa. Just get back here as soon as possible, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Elissa nodded and walked towards Elder Valendrian. Before she could eavesdrop, Soris approached her.

"Thank you. You really saved my hide back there... "

Kallian smiled and slapped her cousin's shoulder lightly "I did what was right, Soris. Besides, I'm always the one saving your ass from the fire."

"If you hadn't started the fire in the first place, Kallian. But still, I'd like to follow your example. Not the starting fights and troubles one! The doing what is right one." Soris immediately corrected himself. Kallian mockingly pouted and crossed her arms.

"Aw. I thought someone was finally going to be my heir to the troublemaking throne. Guess the legacy of Kallian Tabris', Queen of Trouble, legacy comes to an end." Her voice then took on a sad note "And so is my life here too."

"Yeah." Soris glumly replied "Wouldn't be the same without you, cousin. Will you see Shianni before you go? She's over by your place with Valora."

"I will. Speaking of Valora, are you gonna call off the wedding?"

"No, I'm settling down. She's a good woman and she has plans on making life better in the Alienage."

Kallian smiled and gave her cousin a hug "Sounds like quite a catch, Soris. Good luck living the married life, cousin. When you start making babies, you better name one after the greatest elf in history."

"And who's that?"

"Me, stupid!"

The two shared a laugh before Soris hugged her once more "Goodbye, Kallian. You've always been my hero since we were kids. Now it's official."

"Goodbye, Soris." Kallian pulled back and gave her cousin a two finger salute "Be seeing you."

The elf left her cousin and made her way to the house. Outside, she saw her father waiting with his arms crossed and a troubled expression on his face. As she approached, her father reluctantly faced her.

"If... this is what the Maker has planned for you, then I guess it's for the best. Your mother would've pleased."

"You're... not pleased?"

'Ouch, that hurts.' She sadly thought.

"I just wish there was another way. I dreamed of grandchildren, family gatherings and... " Cyrion Tabris sighed "I'm sorry, Kali. This isn't helping."

He walked closer and wrapped his arms around his daughter. He could feel his heart break for the third time in his life. First Darrion then Adaia and now Kallian. Was he destined to be left behind by his loved ones? Two dead and the last one forced to leave.

"Take care, my girl. Be safe. And wise. And don't cause too much trouble!"

Kallian wrapped her arms around her father and held on tighter. Letting out a laugh despite the tears flowing from her eyes "Come on, father. I wouldn't be me if I did. Besides, they started it."

"That they did." Cyrion replied with a small laugh of his own "Know this, daughter. We will miss you. All of us. Never forget, the Alienage is your family and your family is your home."

They pulled back and Cyrion opened the door to their home. Kallian took a deep breath to calm herself and wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Here we go.'

~Line Break~

Kallian stepped inside the house and made her way to Shianni. Inside, Valora was sitting on a chair by Shianni's side. Watching over her and muttering reassurances. When the door closed, Valora turned to her and stood up. She made her way to Kallian and smiled before enveloping her in a hug. She's been receiving them all day it seems and Kallian wasn't going to complain.

"Thank you. For me, for Soris, for everything."

"It's no problem." Kallian replied as she hugged back "We're elves. No matter where we're from, we stick together."

"You're the sister I always wanted." Valora gushed before pulling back "Shianni seems to have regained herself. I'll leave you two alone. Good luck, and thank you again."

"You too."

Valora left and Kallian made her way to Shianni. Her cousin had stood up from the bed, now clad in cleaner clothes. Better than the bloodstained and torn one from the night before. Kallian hoped she burned those clothes to never again remind her of last night. As soon as she got close, she was hugged once more.

'Hugs to Kali all day, every day.'

"You took all the responsibility for what happened. You're amazing, you know that?"

"Oh, stop it, Shianni. My ego's big enough as it is."

"Haha. They'll write legends about you someday. The Heroine of the Alienage and her drgaon-sized ego. When the world was at it's worst, there you came- -fire in your eyes while a group of bards stroke your ego. Not something you would normally hear in a storybook" Shianni joked as she pulled back "But in all seriousness, thank you. I'll never forget what you did. I love you, Kallian. Make us proud out there."

Kallian huffed and flicked her nose with her thumb "You know I will. Count on it."

"Maker watch over you and Maker have mercy on whoever pisses you off."

The two laughed and joked one last time before Kallian said her goodbyes. It's almost time. Time to leaver her home. The only one she ever knew.

~Line Break~

"Well, I guess Duncan got his recruit after all."

"Not like I had a choice, Elder."

Kallian was in front of Elder Valendrian and the Grey Warden, Duncan. It seems that the Elder wasn't too happy about her induction. She was too.

"You were the reason he came here, child. Perhaps it's the best."

Kallian snorted "I got out of being one human's prisoner only to be one again to a different human."

"You are no prisoner of mine, Miss Tabris. The Right of Conscription was the only way I could convince the guards to not arrest you and throw you in the dungeons. I apologize for the price you had to pay."

'Well... He does seem genuinely sorry. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, right?'

Kallian sighed and uncrossed her arms before looking at Duncan "It's alright, Old ma- I mean, sir. You saved my ass from getting thrown in the dungeons and I'm thankful for that."

"If you'll excuse me." Elder Valendrian began "I must tend to our people. Goodbye, young one, and Maker keep you."

As the two watched them go, Kallian snorted "Aw, no hug." She then turned to Duncan "I guess that's everyone. Ready when you are, boss."

"Very well." Duncan nodded before turning his head to his other quarries. Kallian looked to where he was looking at and saw the girl, Elissa, hugging Amethyne as the young elf cried.

"That's Iona's daughter. What the hell happened?"

"I see."

Kallian raised an eyebrow and looked at Duncan "What does that mean?"

Duncan looked at her and contemplated on what to say before sighing "Elissa was in an 'intimate' relationship with Miss Iona before she was... murdered."

"What!? How?"

"An arrow to the heart. Elissa had insisted that we to travel to Denerim before we head for Ostagar. It was there I remembered that there was a potential recruit in Denerim's Alienage. I'm glad I was reminded of that, otherwise... "

"I would be rotting in Fort Drakon until the Arl of Denerim arrives to sentence me to death. Guess I'll have to thank her for that, huh? So she fucked Iona and now wants to take care of her daughter. From the way she moves and the fact those two wore armor that looked expensive than your run-off-the-mill soldier, their nobles, yeah?" Kallian crossed her arms as she kept observing Elissa and Amethyne. The child had cried herself to sleep in the noblewoman's arms "At least little Amethyne gets to live in a castle."

"Not exactly" Duncan replied sadly "Castle Cousland is no more. It had been sacked by... Traitors. That is all I can say." He turned away and called Aedan "Get your sister, Aedan. We are leaving."

"Of course." The young nobleman nodded and waved hello at Kallian before walking towards Elissa.

'Iona never accepted anyone after her husband's death. How did this woman managed to make a relationship with her, let alone get her in bed? Iona always refused no matter how much you bribe her.'

~Line Break~

Elissa sighed as she handed Amethyne's sleeping form to Elder Valendrian. The Noblewoman smiled sadly and planted a kiss on the elven child's forehead.

"She's beautiful."

"She gets that from her mother." Elder Valendrian commented "How did you come to know Iona?"

"I met her at Bann Loren's estate when my family visited them nearly a year ago. We flirted on my stay there and when my family left, we started sending letters. She always told me more about herself and that little Amethyne was her life. It was then I found myself adoring her. It wasn't until a few days ago that we... made love. The first and last time we'll ever do anything together again."

"The night she died."

Elissa looked at the Elder in shock "How did you- "

"I kept close when I saw you approach little Amethyne. We already lost someone to a noble and I fear that you may have had ill intentions with the child. Forgive me for my assumptions and eavesdropping." The Elder bowed his head in apology.

"No need, Elder." Elissa shook her head "You were concerned for your people. I can respect that."

"How did she... "

"An arrow to the heart." Elissa muttered as she crossed her arms and looked away "I should've stopped her from opening that door. I should've been the one to open it in the first place."

"But if you were the one die in her place, who will stop the murderer from turning their attention to her? She is no fighter, my Lady. They would've done something worse before they killed her." Valendrian replied solemnly. Glad that Amethyne wasn't awake to hear such a conversation.

"You're right, Elder. Howe will pay for what he had done that night. I will avenge them. My family, Iona." Elissa could feel her blood boil and her vision turn red as she thought about the treacherous Arl "Howe will beg for mercy before I'm through with him."

"Your reason to seek justice is admirable, my Lady. But remember to not loose yourself to that hate. You will only be met with further pain if you do and you are too young to feel so much of it. Now, if you'll excuse me." Valendrian nodded his goodbye before leaving to take Amethyne back to her home.

Elissa watched them go and held the pendant around her neck. A gift she had given to Iona before they made love. Was nineteen too young to feel such agony and hate? Perhaps. But what else can she do? If her brother refuse to feel anger, then she will. She was roused from her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to the source and saw her brother looking down at her.

"Come on, 'Lissa. Time to go."

How can he not drown in sorrow after what happened? Doesn't he feel any sorrow for leaving their parents behind? Or anger at Howe for his betrayal? Why didn't he cry for mother or father or Oriana and Oren? Why didn't he scream for Howe's blood? Why didn't he feel anything? She shook those thoughts away, silently nodding and followed after her brother. Those questions will be answered, and they will, someday.

~Line Break~

As Duncan promised the Captain, the four left Denerim today. They had bought another horse for Kallian after denying to ride with any of them. Luckily, the siblings had at least brought a substantial amount of money with them from Castle Cousland's treasury. Something Elissa thought before their mother gave them the Family Sword. She argued that if the castle is ever taken, they needed money to use outside when they escaped. Being piss poor would do them no good in Ferelden. So after buying a horse for the stubborn Elf, the group made their way to Ostagar. Of course they had to rest for the night and Ostagar was still two days away by horse. Aedan left to gather firewood, leaving Duncan, Elissa and Kallian to set up camp.

In the woods, Aedan picked up the right amount of wood needed for the fire and set off to return to camp. His ears picked up something from behind and he stopped to listen more clearly. A rustle of leaves and the sound of rushing footsteps that was... directly behind him? He dropped the firewood and turned around, hand gripping the handle of his blade only to be pounced by a Mabari. When asked, he would forever deny that he screamed like a maiden. The Mabari licked his face and kept him down with it's mighty paws. Kallian jumped out of the bushes, followed by Duncan and Elissa. All had their weapons drawn and looking around for anything.

"Where is she?" Kallian questioned "We heard a little girl scream bloody murder?"

"Over here!"

The trio looked to where they heard Aedan's voice and saw him on the ground, being licked to death by a Mabari. A very familiar Mabari in Elissa's eyes. A Mabari that had an orange cat hanging on it's back, holding on to the Mabari for dear life.

"Garth! Mr. Sniffles!" Elissa yelled happily as she ran over to them.

"Garth?" Aedan managed to question through the rigorous licking of the Mabari "Mr. Sniffles?"

The male Noble pushed the dog back and got a good look at the Mabari. His saliva covered face smiled and pulled the dog into a hug, causing the cat to jump off it's back only to be picked up and hugged by the younger Noble.

Kallian's eye twitched as she saw the two Nobles gushed over the two animals. Aedan hugged the Mabari while stroking it's back, muttering 'Who's a good boy?'. Elissa rubbed noses with the cat while giggling.

'What the fuck?'

Duncan sighed and let out a small laugh as he sheathed his weapons "Hmm. Four days since we left Castle Cousland and Highever and these two seemed to have followed their master and mistress's scent. It's amazing how much loyalty a Mabari has for their master."

"Wow. Four days, huh?" Kallian then snorted "Their little reunion is good and all but let's get one thing straight. I'm not cleaning up after the mutt. I'm going back to camp. Someone has to start the fire since those two seem like they wouldn't stop anytime soon."

"Agreed."

Duncan and Kallian picked up the firewood Aedan dropped and made their way back to camp but not before the Warden yelled over his shoulder for the two to come back to camp before dinner, which was actually just soup.

Aedan laughed and stood up, wiping his face clean of saliva before ruffling the dog's head "Glad to have you back, buddy."

He smiled down as the Mabari happily barked before moving to Elissa. The female Noble looked down as Garth nuzzled his nose on her hip. She handed Mr. Sniffles to Aedan who let the rest on his arms. Said cat quickly fell asleep in his master's arms.

"Dozing and slacking off as always eh, Mr. Sniffles?" Aedan joked before walking back towards camp. Elissa hugged the Mabari one last time before following after her brother. She thought Garth died when they were separated and chased down by a group of Howe's soldiers. The Maker had watched over the two it seems. Oh, its so good to have them back. When the siblings reached camp, there was already a fire going and Kallian was idly mixing the soup that was hanging over the fire while her head was buried in a small book. Duncan was nowhere in sight. Elissa went to prepare her tent while Aedan went to thank the Elf for doing his job. The Elf didn't seem to notice him as he drew closer and went behind her back. Aedan squinted his eyes to see better but he just couldn't and leaned forward, their faces almost touching. He didn't notice the fact that the Elf started to grow redder and redder and her eyes grew wider as she read the next paragraph. Is that even physically possible?

"What are you reading?"

"KYA!"

Kallian jumped, accidentally throwing her book high in the air before grabbing the spoon she used to mix the soup and pointed it up the Noble's nose as if it was a weapon. The Noble raised a confused brow before the book she was reading landed on his head. Aedan grabbed said book and began reading it's contents.

Kallian could feel her face burn in embarrassment, a sentiment Aedan shared as he read the book further. Elissa finished setting up her tent and noticed the silence surrounding the camp. She turned around and saw Duncan still wasn't there. She saw Aedan and Kallian facing each other. Her brother's eyes glued to the book in his hands while the elf held a spoon like a sword towards Aedan. Both were red in the face and Elissa could've sworn steam was blowing out their ears. Curious as to what got them so red in the face, Elissa walked over to her brother and stood on her toes to look over his shoulder. The more she read the book, the more she realized why they were red. Wait, didn't she had a book like that back in her room?

"Wow. I had a book like that back in my room. Who knew you liked to read stuff like this too, Aedan?"

"Elissa!"

Aedan gave her a scandalized look. Elissa raised an eyebrow at her brother "What? Do you think I'm some chaste maiden, brother? I'm not a virgin, you know."

"B-But... Who... Whe- ... When... How!?"

"Well, Aedan." Elissa began. Her tone sounded as if she was lecturing a child "When two people love each other very much or lust for each other very much- "

"Not that! When did you lose your virginity? And by that whom did you lose it too?" He all but screamed, throwing the scandalous book over his shoulder and hitting Kallian square in the face. Elissa crossed her arms as she stared up at her brother.

"Four days ago."

"You're too young!"

"Uh, no I'm not. Aedan, I'm nineteen. Not some sixteen-year old princess. I'm not a child."

"You are to me. You're my sister! What would mother and father think?"

Despite the pain that struck her chest at the mention of their parents, Elissa shrugged "They already know. Even before we became intimate. In fact, they approve. Well, mother said she can still have grandchildren even if they're adopted."

"How come I didn't know any of this!?" Aedan was shocked that even their parents knew. Hell, Fergus and his family probably knew as well.

"Well, because of this. You would fuss over it like it's a big deal when everyone accepts it."

Aedan sighed in defeat. She was right. He was making a big deal out of it when it was already over and done. But that begs the question: Who was it? He loomed at Elissa and she seemed to read his mind.

"It was Iona."

Aedan felt himself straighten at the mention of the Lady-in-waiting's name. He looked at his sister apologetically and reached for her shoulder "Elissa, I'm so- "

"No, Aedan." She shoved his hand away "You're not sorry. You don't care about her. About mother and father. Your own nephew! You couldn't even shed a single tear for their deaths. You don't care about anyone!"

Aedan didn't stop her as she stomped off, away from the camp. Away from him. The Noble sat down on the log and buried his face in his palms before running them over his hair with a sigh. She didn't know. He had to stay strong. As long as she didn't see him break. Even if it means seeing him as heartless. He will stay strong. He must never break, not even a single crack.

"What kind of person are you?"

Aedan looked over at the Elf to see her with her arms crossed and glaring at him "What kind of person wouldn't shed a tear for their loved ones death? Do you really not care about anyone? Are you heartless like any other pompous nobles out there?"

"That's the problem, Miss Tabris." Aedan muttered without emotion "I care too much."

The Noble stood up and made to set up his tent. He passed by Garth and Mr. Sniffles, ruffling the Mabari's hair before setting up his tent away from Elissa. She wouldn't want to sleep close to him right now. Kallian still had her eyes narrowed as she watched the Nobleman set his tent as if nothing happened.

'Care too much? If he cared, then why didn't he cry or grieve for them?'

When Duncan returned, he noticed that the only one eating eating was Kallian. Elissa was nowhere to be found and Aedan was in his tent. He tried asking the boy but told him that he didn't knew where his sister was either. The Warden asked Kallian and told him the Elissa stomped off into the woods. Duncan sighed and sat down on the log and accepted the bowl of soup Kallian handed to him. It seems the Couslands have yet to move past their grief. They must resolved this before the coming battle otherwise, there will be dangerous consequences.

~Line Break~

The rest of the trek to Ostagar was quiet. The only conversations were from Duncan and Kallian. Aedan would engage in small talk with the Warden and try with the other two but his own sister ignored him and the City Elf only answered in sarcasm. Every time the Nobleman got time to himself, the City Elf would taunt him about the other night and every time he would answer the same. He cared too much. He really did. It doesn't matter if they see it or not but at least Duncan understood him. At least, the Warden looked like he understood him. Aedan didn't know. Garth and Mr. Sniffles, however, had no care in the world. They just followed their master and mistress like the loyal pets they are. Not really knowing the source of their animosity or the animosity in general. As they entered Ostagar, they were greeted by someone unexpected.

"Ho there, Duncan!"

Aedan was surprised that King Cailan himself came to greet them personally. They knew the King was here but he thought the man would be discussing strategies with his generals. Duncan himself was surprised. Evident by the tone of his voice.

"King Cailan? I wasn't expecting- "

"A royal welcome?" The King asked with a raised brow. The man was large or looked large because of the size of his armor. Golden plate armor that reflected in the sun. The King was a literal 'Knight in Shining Armor'. Elissa tried not to loom at it for to on long or risk blinding herself at the armor's gleam. Aedan ignored it by looking at the King's forehead instead. Kallian, on the other hand, had a different set of thoughts running through her head.

'How much did armor cost? Better yet, how much Sovereigns will I get if I sold that? I'll be rich!'

"I take it this is them."

The three Warden recruits were shaken from their thoughts as King Cailan turned his attention to them.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty." Duncan began but was stopped when King Cailan raised his hand.

"No need, Duncan. We'll all be shedding blood together, after all." The Kong smiled at all the three of them "Ho there, friends!"

"Your Majesty."

The Cousland siblings said at the same time and bowed their heads. Kallian blinked at the two before following their lead.

"Now, now. There's no need for that. Raise your heads."

Slowly, the three did so and King Cailan's eyes stopped at Aedan. His eyes showed recognition and he smiled "Wait. You are Bryce's secondborn! Aedan, isn't it?"

"Yes, my Lord."

He then turned his gazetk Elissa "And you must be his youngest, Elissa. I'm so glad both of you are here. Your brother, Fergus, was wondering when will the Cousland Army arrive."

"I'm afraid that won't happen, my Lord." Elissa replied with a bitter tone. This caused King Cailan to frown and turn to Aedan.

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid mother and father are dead." Aedan replied with a neutral voice as he stared back at the King "Along with the rest of the Castle Cousland."

"Dead?" King Cailan turned to Duncan "Is this true, Duncan?"

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would've killed us and told you any story he wished." Duncan finished. His tone grim. Kallian remembered what Duncan said back in the Alienage. How Castle Cousland was sacked by traitors.

'So that's what he meant.' The City Elf thought before looking at Aedan 'Why AREN'T you mad? You should be screaming to the world about revenge against Howe.'

"I... I can scarcely believe it!" The King was genuine in his surprise "How can he think he could get away with such treachery?"

The King stepped closer to the two Couslands and brought a hand on both their shoulders "As soon as we're done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

"What kind of justice?" Elissa asked.

"He will hang. I know that it won't bring your family back but he won't profit from this."

"Good enough." Elissa muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Thank you, your Majesty. Any help is appreciated." Aedan replied with a nod.

"No doubt both of you wish to see your brother."

'No.'

"Yes." The two replied as one.

"Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the wilds."

Aedan sighed "I wasn't really looking forward to tell him yet."

"On that, we can agree." The Kong nodded in sympathy before turning to Kallian "And what about you, friend? From where do you hail?"

"Denerim, my Lord."

"Really? As do I."

'I think that was obvious since, you know, you're the King and all.' Kallian thought but chose not to voice it.

"Though I've not been in the palace for quite some time. Do you come from the Alienage?"

'What do you think, Blondie? Guess blonds are dumb... Wait, what does that make me?'

"Tell me, how is it there? My guards all but forbid me from going there."

'He... Fuck... He doesn't know... That means he doesn't know I killed Vaughan the Dickless. Yes!' Her thoughts of getting away scot free was cut short when she realized something 'Wait, but what about the Queen? Does she know? Oh, Andraste's burning tits. If she does, I'm so dead!'

Noticing that she hadn't answered she replied "Kallian Tabris, your Majesty. Yes, I hail from the Alienage. You have no idea how bad it is there, do you, my Lord?"

"You think I care nothing about these things but I do. I suppose trust will only come with proof." He then placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Must. Resist. Urge. To. Cut. Off. Hand. Or. Steal. Shiny. Things.'

"Things will change once we defeat the Darkspawn, friend Tabris. In the Alienages, and all through Ferelden. For now, we must attend to war."

The King then stepped back and held out his arms, smile returning to his face "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with the three of you in their ranks."

"Thank you, your Majesty." The Couslands replied while Kallian replied with a small 'Thank you'.

"Well, I hate to cut this short but I should return to my tent. Loghain awaits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." The King rolled his eyes like a child. Maybe he was. A child in a grown man's body. A thought the three of them shared.

"You're uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Radcliffe forces would be here in less than a week." Duncan stated.

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

"I didn't realize things were going so well." Kallian commented as she crossed her arms. If things go on like this, maybe life wouldn't be so bad. No Blight is alright. Hey, that rhymes!

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight." The King replied with a shrug before turning to look at the Wilds "There are plenty of Darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon." The King ended with a sigh.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?"

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A King riding with his fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do." And so the King was in fact disappointed. He thought he would be remembered as one of the Kings that slain the Archdemon with the Grey Wardens by his side. But this battle is still worthy for the bards to sing in crowds. He turned back to them and smiled "I must go before Loghain starts sending search parties. Farewell, Grey Wardens."

As the King left the group, Kallian couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Is he stupid or delusional?"

"Hey." Aedan raised his voice as he looked down at the Elf "Stupid or delusional, he's still YOUR King. Please show some respect."

"Pft. Well, I didn't vote for him. Wait, so you admit that the King is stupid or delusional. Ha! Such a hypocrite."

Elissa toned out their argument as Duncan approached her.

"What the King said is true. They've won several battles against the Darkspawn here."

"Yet you don't sound reassured."

The Grey Warden nodded and looked at the bickering duo before turning back at Elissa and gesturing towards the bridge. The two left Aedan and Kallian to fight while Garth and Mr. Sniffles followed after them.

"Despite the victories so far, the Darkspawn horde grow larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an Archdemon behind this but I cannot ask the King solely on my feeling."

They stopped just by the arch of the bridge.

"What would you have him do?" Elissa asked while scratching the back of Garth's ear.

"Wait for reinforcements. We sent out a call west to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many days before they could join us." Duncan explained "Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we must proceed to the Joining Ritual without delay."

"Joining Ritual? What is that?"

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."

"Depends on how long those two go at it." Elissa replied with snort as she pointed her thumb at her brother and the City Elf, still arguing about who knows what. Duncan chuckled as he stared at the bickering duo "Yes. Let's hope they can catch up before the ritual starts. I will by the fire and your Mabari shall stay with me for a while. Feel free to look around the camp or you can find Alistair and gather the other recruits. Just don't take too long. I hear tonight's assault would be larger than the last one. Farewell, Elissa."

Duncan left and was followed by Garth and Mr. Sniffles. Elissa watched him go before looking over her shoulder to see that Aedan and Kallian were STILL bickering. She sighed and moved her feet, intent on finding this Alistair and the other recruits. Maybe by then, the two would've finally stopped arguing and actually help in the preparations of the Joining. She looked to the horizon and couldn't help but think.

'Wow, that's one hell of a sight to see.'


End file.
